


Terror's bath

by Xyzcl



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Cuddling, Gen, How to bathe your flood, Vanitas birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyzcl/pseuds/Xyzcl
Summary: After playing too wildly in the kitchen, Vanitas has to give his flood a bath
Relationships: Vanitas & Ventus & Isa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Terror's bath

Vanitas grumbled to himself quietly on his way to the bathroom with a freshly washed towel in his arms. The warmth was nice and it was softer than it had been before going in, a comfort he was sure his victim would enjoy after a messy and possibly even traumatizing bath. Letting out a quiet sigh, he resigned himself to his task as he opened the bathroom door where an overly sticky flood was waiting in the bathtub for him to come back. The small unversed had decided it would rather play with its lunch than eat it and now, as its owner, he was the one responsible for cleaning it up. 

"You really made a mess this time Terror." Vanitas grumbled quietly. 

The small unversed chittered happily as it watched its master close the bathroom door and walk over to it, reaching its arms up to be picked up. 

"I'm not picking you up, you're a mess." 

The flood chittered again, obviously upset as it hopped slightly to try and convince Vanitas to pick him up. Turning on the water, Vanitas set the towel down on the counter and rolled his sleeves up to prepare himself for the task at hand. 

"Stay still Terror." he ordered as he reached for the soap and detachable shower head. 

The flood let out a distressed sound at the first drops of water dropping onto its body, looking up at its master pleadingly as it stood still as it was ordered. Once it noticed there would be no saving it from bath time, Terror closed its eyes and waited for it to all be over. Vanitas let out a quiet hum, being careful as he soaked the small creature born of his negative emotions to make sure the water wouldn't get into its eyes or mouth before setting the showerhead on the floor of the tub. He started lathering the soap into the soft fur of the small unversed, whispering words of encouragement to soothe the creature while he worked out the sticky patches of sugar and candy. 

"How did you get peanut butter on your back?" Vanitas grumbled as he scrubbed at the patch on Terror's back, trying not to pull at its fur too much. 

The flood chittered some sort of an excuse as it shivered and covered its eyes with its hands. Vanitas took advantage of Terror's current position to pick up the shower head and rinse the soap out of its fur. He ran his fingers softly through the flood's short fur to make sure every single soap sud was rinsed off it's small body. He turned the water off once he was sure his small creature was clean and all rinsed off before grabbing the towel and wrapping it around Terror. The flood chittered happily at the warmth of the towel as if allowed itself to be picked up by its master. 

"Come on, let's dry you off." Vanitas mumbled as he carried his small unversed out to the living room wrapped in the soft towel.

Sitting down on the couch, he couldn't help but smile as Terror curled up with him while still in the towel. He gently rubbed the unversed down to dry it off while listening to it chitter happily on his lap. After he was sure it was dry, he lifted the hem of his shirt so the creature could climb in to keep close. Vanitas threw the towel down on the floor before laying down on the couch with a yawn. Terror peeked out from under the collar of his master's shirt and patiently waited for him to fall asleep before wiggling out of Vanitas' warm shirt and running off to find someone else. 

When Vanitas woke up, he was confused by the familiar softness of his mattress under him. He blinked tiredly to clear the post nap blurriness from his eyes as he recognized familiar blond locks in front of his eyes. Terror chittered quietly from between him and Ventus with a third person's hand in its arms, seeming to scold its master for waking up so soon. 

"You really had to get Ven and Isa?" Vanitas hissed quietly at the small unversed before peeking over his shoulder to confirm who was asleep pressed against his back. 

The creature stuck its tongue out at its master before settling in contentedly for another cat nap. Rolling his eyes, Vanitas settled in as well with his light in his arms and the moon holding them both close. 

There were worse ways to spend his birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't pick between Vani cuddling Ven or Isa, why not have a Vani cuddle sandwich instead? 
> 
> Happy birthday, you stinky gremlin, and here's to many more


End file.
